I'm sorry
by PillsCureEverything
Summary: After Amu rejects Ikuto, Rima has a friendly chat with him. She tries to help him get over Amu. But in the process Ikuto and Rima fall in love! And Amu realizes she loves Ikuto! What will happen? Amu x Ikuto x Rima
1. Rejection

**Y****uuka: ...**

**Ikuto: I thought you were going to finish the other one.**

**Yuuka: I got over excited XDD**

**Amu: .**

**Yuuka: wut?**

**Amu: n-nothing..**

**Utau: Yuuka owns nothing, This is only a preview.**

* * *

**_Ikuto's P.O.V._  
**

She knocked me off my feet onto the floor.

"Ikuto I'm sorry, please... Please.."

I hug Amu and I say,

"I'm sorry, I've decided, and I chose Rima."

I look at Amu in her eyes, Her sweet dandilion eyes. She was crying.

"Ikuto-?"

"Please get off of me. Go and be Rima's best friend. You are the Maid of Honor."

I put my hand on her cheek. And she touches it while the moment lasts.

I walk away from her. I watch Rima walk down the aisle. I used to have dreams of Amu in rima's place instead.

But now I love Rima, Not Amu.

**2 Months before**

"I'm sorry, I've decided and..."

"I understand..."

"Ikuto."

"It's fine."

I walk away from Amu.

She is one of the wisest youngsters I met. But, not wise enough to see I'm so hurt from her rejection. She doesn't know how lonely I have been. I thought her from all people would understand, would see me different. I guess I was wrong. My luck is always turning. I always flow with it. I'm nothing but a black cat. Living off of luck.

I'm in the mall talking with Rima. We stare at eachother...

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean: What?" she replied.

Her small voice said sharply at me.

"Ugh, forget it." I turned away.

This chat was not going the way I wanted it to go.

"Don't be so mad. It wasn't completely your fault."

"I thought she knew how I felt... She didn't feel the same way about me, though." I explained.

"That doesn't expla-"

"I always teased her. She didn't like it... and I guess she took it seriously."

"Too serious huh?... She does complain how annoying you areee..."

"What?" I turned to look at her.

"Yea, she says she get's MAJOR headaches from you."

She turned while saying all that. There was a silence between the two of us.

She opened one eye to look at me and she burst out laughing.

"That was all a lie?" I asked.

"Noo..."

She tried to hold in her laughter.

"You looked so desperate to find out more about Amu."

"Oh.."

"...That's so cute.." Rima

She smiled brightly at me. I turned to block her smile form my sight.

I can feel my face turn a little red.

"Whatever..." Ikuto

"I caught you~." Rima

"Caught me what?" Ikuto

"Blushing, duh." Rima

She walked up to me and hugged me.

"You're so cute." Rima

A couple of people walked by and said,

"aww look, siblings that are so close-WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THAT?"

She was glomping on my and making me blush. Now I know how Amu felt when I glomped her. I pulled her away, kissed her on the forehead and said:

"Thank you for... whatever this was."

She giggled.

"I did my best" Rima

When I think back to that, I think: When one door closes, another opens.

Another step to a different branch of life. One choice can lead to a different Branch.

Rima is a new tree.

"What are you smiling about, perv?" Rima said jokingly.

"You and your cute face."

Rima laughed. She wrote down her number and gave it to me.

"Call me tonight, I have to go." She stood up and walked out of the mall.

I watched her go.

* * *

**RIMA'S P.O.V.**

"Amu, do you have a head ache today?" I asked.

"Not really. It feels kinda wierd to not have a head ache from Ikuto."

"That means you like him.." I sipped some tea,

"No it doesn't I like Tadase-kun."

"Then what do you want me to do with him?"

"Keep him busy so I can think for a while." Amu yawned.

"Okay I don't mind" I smile.

"What's up with you?" Nagihiko asked.

We both had a crush on one another,

"I'm going out with Ikuto Tsukiyomi" I lied just to see him pissed.

Nagihiko scratched the back of his head and held back the jealousy,

"Liar, I know you're one."

"Of course I am, but I'm planning on it" I sipped some more tea.

Ever since we were at that park he feels like he has the right to love me. (note: shugo chara encore)

Kukai comes in and pats my head, "Hey how you doing queen?"

"Don't touch my head."

"Sooo anything new?" Kukai asked

"Rima got herself a boyfriend" Nagihiko said, his eye twitching.

"Hehe" I smile evily.

**Yuuka: no cliff hanger, i can't make it longer too tired from finishing 'ikuto and ikutoko' =_=**

**Ikuto: Yuppp time to nap zzzzz**

**Yuuka: good idea zzzzz**

**Amu: '. okay... Yuuka owns nothing!**

**Lucy/nyuu: Read and review..**

**Amu: O_O don't kill me**

**Nyuu: i won't!**

**amu: phewwww!**


	2. Nagi's rival?

**Yuuka: Ahh school T_T**

**Ikuto: HAHAHAHAHA**

**Amu: hey... i've been in 6th grade for 2 YEARS NOW SHUT UP**

**Yuuka: what?**

**Amu: o_o" uh n-nothing..**

**Yuuka: yeah that's right... =_= bitch.**

**Ikuto: O_O **_hides under piece of paper_

**Yuuka: on eliteskills that's how i rp. instead of *hides* i go **_hides_

**Utau: ANYWAY! Yukie-chan owns nothing**

**Yuuka/Yukie: Oh yeah forgot that.. _ (psst i have too much nicknames!)**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

"Rima.."

Nagihiko whispered as he looked down at me, he looked away, turning red as a strawberry.

I simply wear a small grin and brush my hair away from my face.

"Yes Nagi?"

I answer in a sweet, soft, yet small tone. I cross my legs and put my hand on my cheek, resting my head on my arm, my elbow on the table. this should at least make me look a bit more mature. Everyone stares at us as the surroundings begin to change for the two of us. It got so quiet i could hear my heart beat. _doki. doki. doki. _

_"You look very pretty today."_

I blink, I expected him to throw an insult or something. Maybe my charm actually worked this time? I turn away looking down at the table. My hair covering my blushing red face. it suddenly became hot. Making the situation feel more awkward.

_"What's this feeling that makes the air around me feel so moist? and why does it cause me to act so odd?"_

The others began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny?"

Everyone stood straight and looked around as soon as I looked up and shotued.

I let out a small sigh. Nagihiko is odd today.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

I knew why the other laughed and giggled. it made me blush even harder. I grabbed Rima's hand and she turned to look up at me. Her eyes sparkled and glowed as her cheeks began to turn red, as if someone was spray painting them.

"Rima-chan... Do you want to go out for ice cream later...?"

I panicked.. what else would I do? I mean, everyone was watching as if we were in some Korean drama.

She relaxed a bit and nodded,

"Sure!"

Yes! She agreed! ha! Screw the guy that liked her!

"But it has to be all on you. Tomorrow. okay Nagi?"

"eh...?"

What do I expect... this IS Rima Mashiro after all...

"U-uh sure."

What shame she put on me.. in front of the others. She was just a stuck up, spoiled, imature, cute. small.. sweet... and... Uh nevermind that!

* * *

_Hop step jump! Drew draw drawn!_

"Hello?"

"Rima, what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing really."

I finally decided to call her. Why did I take so long..?

Well I was staring at my phone. Bored. And so i went to shower and now I'm laying on my bed with a towel on me as I have my phone next to my ear.

"Oh okay then.."

Couldn't I come up with something more interesting to say?

"Oh... you wanted to go for date..? When?" rima

"What? I didn't say that." ikuto

"Okay. I'll be at the park as soon as I can. bye." rima

_beep_

SHE HUNG UP ON ME!

Wait.. at the park? a date? no wonder she's queen's chair...

* * *

"Took you long enough" rima

"I thought girls take a long time" ikuto

"I thought so too." rima

She stands up-though it wouldn't make a difference if you know what i mean-and she walks to me. Grabbing my hand she leads me to a merry-go-round. And she sits in a cup.

"You spin it." rima

"Why do i have to spin it?" ikuto

"Cause you're strong and I'm weak and I said so." rima

"Fine..." ikuto

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I listen to my tapping feet, seeing Rima and ikuto chatting. no.. more like arguing.. yeah.

I feel a tap on my shoulder,

"Anything wrong Amu-chan?"

"No not at all Tadase.."

I grin as he kisses my cheek... (COPYCAT! IKUTO SHOULD SUE YOU! YOU STOLE HIS IDEA!)

"okay."

We stand there in complete gaze.

our faces the same color...

**Yuuka: bye gtg to zoo!**


	3. Show off

**Yuuka: AHHHH I so sorry! T-T where I am at... no internet on computerr! ****So SOWY!**

**Amu: Sorry it's short... **

**Yuuka: I'll make it up to you all ,**

**SORRY~ I can only go on my phone... and that wont let me write *-***

**if it did.. oh i'd be on my 3rd fanfiction. or 4th. who knows.**

**btw... read Watashi ni xx shinasai, it's peach pit's new manga AFTER shugo chara ;D**

**you'lll love it. that's where i got the rima panicking scene from... though i would be scared too so i put that on. and it's expected from her...**

**

* * *

****Rima's P.O.V.**

The rotation makes my hair fly away. And I simply look at Ikuto, wearing no emotional mask what so ever.

"Spin faster." Rima

"I'm already spinning the best of my abilities..." Ikuto

I scoff and grin a bit at his reply. His face grew red and he soun faster closer his eyes.

"Why are you picking on me? I should be doing this with Amu." Ikuto

"Because, the Queen has a cat, and the cat is a stray. Meaning he doesn't know his manners, so the queen shall teach him." Rima

I continue to stare at him. He opens a eye and stares back at me.

It got silent but we both turn to the sound of voices, the spinning had slowed down. And Ikuto stood up.

He was going to leave me in the cup alone. I don't want him to bother Amu.

"Let's go."Ikuto

"W-what?"Rima

He slips his arm under my legs and holds my small body. My face worried and red I shout,

"JUST WHAT ARE DOING?" Rima

"Carrying you Princess style.."Ikuto

"B-but I'm not a princess! I'm a Queen!"Rima

"You're acting like a Princess.." Ikuto

"I don't care just let me down!"Rima

"Does this scare you?" Ikuto

He laughs and jumps out of the cup walking away.

I wrap my arms around his neck and hit him.

"LET ME DOWN!" Rima

Amu turns to see us.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I don't know why, but I wanted to show us off as well.

That was what Ikuto was doing. He saw Tadase and me together, sohe decided to try and make me jealous... right..?

I kissed Tadase back on the cheek and watched Ikuto. he saw it and bit his lip, then walked off to another ride.

"A-amu-chan.."Tadase

My heart never felt so dead...


	4. I don't love Ikuto

**Yuuka: I know i know Rimuto is not everyone's favorite...**

**Ikuto: :(**

**Yuuka: =.= what are you looking at?**

**Ikuto: n-nothing.**

**Yuuka: Thought so. I own nothing. Again sorry for short chapters D':  
**

**

* * *

****Rima's P.O.V.**

Ikuto did not wear his grin, I look back to see Amu and Tadase.

I felt bad for the guy. Ikuto wanted the love of Amu, and he was rejected.

Looking into his empty deep sea blue eyes, I knew what I had to do.

Placing my hand on his cheek, he looks down at me and I say,

"Oi, Stop crying over Amu. You're on a date with me."

I smiled my childish smile and waited for his response.

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Her soft warm hand on my cheek, and her warm comforting smile, were given to me.

Freely. We barely knew each other. And she just tossed it as if it was paper.

Her words made me chuckle, as we approach another ride.

"So this means you're my girlfriend? Isn't that weird that we don't even chat much and we're dating?"

She shook her head, her sunny hair bouncing as she did.

"No not at all."

I looked at her surprisingly. Then set her down.

She grabs me hand and walks inside the cart.

Then we both get buckled up and the ride starts.

I look down at her,

"You afraid of these things?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then why are you clinging onto me?"

"Because it's more comfty."

I shrug as we slow down at the top, having no choice but to look down below.

Ahead we saw a loop and plenty more ups and downs.

"Here we gooOOO!"

"DON'T YELL!"

She clings tighter and I laugh as we get closer to the bottom.

This roller coaster goes around the park. Rima seemed to be keeping her eyes shut throughout the fall.

I glance at her, smiling and in the corner of my eye, see someone waving. I also hear a faint voice.

Tadase, he was waving at us. Probably wanting to use our idea but instead double date at the park.

"Rima?"

"Yeah?"

"Tadase and Amu!"

She slowly opened her eyes and she spotted them. Letting me go she waved back at them sitting forward.

"Why haven't they le-EFFFTTT YEEETTT?"

We were in the loop and she fell back glomping my arm again.

After that, it slowed down and we came to a stop.

Tadase and Amu were waiting right there for us.

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

"Do you still have something for Ikuto?"

"O-Of course not. Why would I be with you then Tadase?"

I laugh while smiling at him trying to lie. Of course anyone would know it was a horrible one though.

He blinked and smiled while nodding.

"Mm."

Then he saw Ikuto and Rima on a roller coaster,

"Then you wouldn't mind double dating right?"

He said watching them.

"Not at all."

"Okay. Ikuto nii-san!"

He said waving.

I sigh quietly and avoid looking at them.

Rima said something I know it, cause I heard her voice then looked at us and quickly hugging Ikuto again.

It hurts to watch. Which surprised me...

A lot.

It's okay, I'll get over Ikuto when I'm used to seeing him and Rima.

I hope.

We soon walked our way towards the exit of the roller coaster they were currently on.

"Who knew Ikuto and Rima would go out."

Tadase said holding my hand.

My face a bit red I shrugged a bit,

"At least they get along right? They are happy with each other..."

"Yeah."

We stood there as the cart came to a stop. and they got up.

Ikuto staring at me. Rima tugging his sleeve,

"Carry me."

"okay."

He said grinning.

He held her princess style, like he did with me...

Everytime I took in air, my chest ached.

Like my lungs were breaking down.

I'll get over Ikuto I know it.

Because, I'm happier with Tadase.

Yeah...

Why am I thinking about him so much?

I'm with Tadase now!

"Amu, why are you crying?" rima

I touch my cheek.

It's wet.

I'll get over Ikuto... I don't love him...

* * *

**Yuuka: Sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**Ikuto: GRR!**

**Yuuka: I KNOW! RIGHT? but i must eat. my chest hurts ;P Cause my tummy is hungry.**

**Rima: **_*evil glare*_** R&R NAO.  
**


	5. My comfort is Your sorrow

**Yuuka: WINTER BREAK! :DD Bear with me please!**

**Ikuto: She'sjust too stupid to remember to update.**

**Yuuka: What he said :)**

**Rima: Yuuka owns nothing.**

**Yuuka: I WANT ME SOME EGGS RICE AND PEPPER!**

**Amu: That's spicy/odd for an asian o_o**

**Yuuka: I'm asian deal with it I love pepper. Oh AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

Amu's cheeks were glowing faintly red. Her eyes widened and she wiped the drops of tears from her face.

"Why are you crying Amu-chan..."

Tadase looked down trying to not sound like he was filled with defeat. Amu looked at Tadase, speechless. Everyone here was thinking the same thing.

_Amu is in love with me._

"I'm sorry Amu and Tadase, but Rima and I are going to get something to eat."

I wear a fake and empty smile. Rima looked at me, worried. She nodded lightly and she pecked my cheek.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful knight."

She smiled with faint blushing. My heart skipped a beat. Her smile made me feel like it was an object, that was smooth and fuzzy. Wrapping itself around my heart. I couldn't believe a girl who looks younger than she should, who is bossy and obviously a Queen.. Could warm my heart.

_My heart should and must only beat for Amu..._

I didn't realise it but Rima just offered for Amu and Tadase to come along.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Ikuto himself looked pretty down, I knew what he was thinking, everyone knew what this meant.

Amu still loves Ikuto.

He wanted to get away from her now obviously. It hurted him since she rejected him, and he couldn't really forgive her since she's going out with Tadase and all. To cheer him up a bit, I kissed his cheek, then smiled cheerfully. My usual childish looks help everyone. It does and it should. I thanked him for thinking of me.

I love helping others, if only I could help my parents. Maybe I wouldn't be so torn. But you know, why would they get divorced over one small thing? I'm alive now, and they should be happy about that. I am over it, they should too. It's alright I guess. If they want to get a divorce, then they can.

Ikuto was surprised at my smile. He blinked twice and was completely stunned.

Amu was looking at us, she just looked more heartbroken. This would take a while to straighten out. But we needed this solved. ASAP.

"Would you like to come with us? Ikuto just doesn't know how to be polite."

Ikuto looked at the two, they looked at each other and Tadase smiled.

"How about it Amu-chan?"

Amu smiled a little, then nodded.

"Okay then let's go, Ikuto pays for us all."

Ikuto chuckled and walked towards the entrance of the park. The others following close behind, he still carried me without struggle. Was I that light? As a baby? I guess it's better that way, cause if I was heavy like Amu then he'd be sweating. Or would he? He's a strong boy, he has carried her around after all. So I'm sure he's happy to carry someone light for once. I rubbed my cheek against his warm chest. He blushed and continued walking, but went a little faster. I could hear his heart beating faster, and he tried to look away.

"Aww, how cute. My kitty is blushing."

* * *

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Ikuto and Rima actually seem like a couple. A real couple. Better than he and I will ever be. I felt as if my heart was sagging. And the veins were the only thing holding it up. A puppet. A toy, was that all I was to Ikuto? A toy? I let out a small sigh.

"Amu-chan,"

I look at Tadase, who soon kissed my lips quickly. My face completely red, he held my hand and I was completely melting. It was a big surprise for me. But, I didn't feel as happy as I did last time he kissed my cheek. I felt... Nothing. Yet my face was red. Rima adn Ikuto didn't even bother looking back. Which was unusual fro Rima.

"My kitty is blushing."

I turn to look at them, my mouth open. I lost all feeling, my legs grew weak. I fell to the cold hard cement floor.

"Amu-chan?"

Rima and Ikuto looked back, Ikuto letting Rima go as she jumped off and they circle me.

"Amu!"

Ikuto called to me, not Rima again. But to me, it made me feel better.

"Amu?"

Rima did too, but I felt disgusted when I heard her voice. I felt mad. I wanted to strangle her.

"sha...Sha.."

Everyone looks at me, wondering what I;m trying to say.

"What is it Amu?"

Rima's small voice reaches to my ears and I let out what my emotions tell me to say.

"Shut up Rima."

"A...Amu.."

Her eyes were empty now, I felt teardrops fall on my face. Her eyes overflowed with water. Hot salty tears that rained on me. She was truly a kid, she looked like one while crying. She quickly got up and ran off. Ikuto watched her run, he stood up. Then looked down at me.

"If you're jealous, if you do love me, hate me for letting myself be with Rima. Don't take it out on her."

His eyes were cold, and serious. I've seen these eyes before, but I have never feared it like I do now.

"Good bye Amu."

He ran quickly after the small girl.

"Rima!"

I watched them go, my heart was shattered. I couldn't move. Tadase carried me to my house. He didn't look at me at all through out the whole walk. And look at me, when we made it there, my arents were so shocked. He wore his usual smile, but it had no emotion to it. It was a lie. I could feel it.

"Amu-chan...She wasn't feeling to well. So I carried her back."

"Oh thank you!"

Tadase had walked inside. My father, was to busy running around crying about how I'm gonna get a new number one man. My mother again thanked Tadase, he went to my room and set me on my bed. Before he closed the room door, Tadase looked back. My mother told my father to thank him, my dad did do as told. And Tadase lef tthe house. I just curled up in my bed. That was soft and comfy. The bed I had once shared with Ikuto.

* * *

**Ikuto and Rima's side**

Ikuto had followed Rima, who both ended up behind some bushes. Rima was curled up hugging her knees. She absolutely had no idea why Amu acted that way. It hurted her, she wished it didn't run off. Ikuto was looking down at her. She laughed lightly, Ikuto sighed.

"Wouldn't this scene be better if it rained? And if I was Amu's best friend? 'Cause... She doesn't really consider me her best friend.."

Ikuto grabbed Rima's arm pulling her up. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Amu is just upset. Ignore it."

Rima looked another way, Ikuto grabbed her chin and made her look back at him.

"Ignore it.."

Rima blushed, she tried to pull back but it just made Ikuto hug her.

"No! Stop let me go!"

She started to cry. Her version to blurry, she refused to let the tears drop, but eventually it did. She stopped struggling and just let him hug her. She lifelessly fell to her knees as well as Ikuto.

"Rima?"

Ikuto looked to see Nagihiko who himself seemed heartbroken.

* * *

**Yuuka: Happy? x_x**

**Rima: NO.**

**Ikuto: THAT WAS A HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGER.**

**Yuuka: SHut up I'm out of ideas.**

**Rima: The romance came to fast.**

**Yuuka: Shut up you ungrateful brats! :o**

**Lucy/Nyuu: Read and review Nyuu!**

**Yoru: Hey!**

**Lucy/Nyuu: *glares***

**Yoru: *shuts up***


	6. Just us two now

**Yuuka: Wow am I the only one here who actually likes Rima and Ikuto as a crack couple?**

**Rima: Pretty much.**

**Yuuka: You know what, in the series Ikuto ends up with Amu anyway! Don't read if you don't like!**

**Ikuto: Please don't, it's just... weird...**

**Yuuka: I love you non-real Ikuto xD**

**Ikuto: I love you too :) **_What the hell am I saying?_

**Yuuka: hehe.. If you have a strong disliking to this story don't complain D: Rimuto is just a spark, to make things INTERESTING and to kill my time xD**

**Ikuto: Yuuka owns nothing! (She's on a roll!)**

**

* * *

**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

Quickly after Rima realised she was on a date, she had a small talk with me. She obviously had her pose, view, glare, and hair in the right place. She looked like a 8 year old queen. She glowed and was more outstanding than any other girl. She didn't seem to squeel at my sight, she didn't tell secrets, she does like to get on my bad side, and she completely sees bad in Rythym. (_Hey!_)

"I'm going out, but not literally. I just wanted to tease you, Ikuto needs some major cheering up. So I decided to say it was a date."

"I thought you said it was to tease me."

"That was the other reason."

"Expected from the small queen to not name things properly in order."

He eyes filled withe burning rage she looked at me. I could feel her glare stab right through me. She quickly flipped her hair and turned 180 degrees. Walking off.

"Hmp."

I bit my lower lip my hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at me, as an instinct of course. Her small sun flower colored eyes widened when she saw the distance between the two of us shrink. One arm pulled behind me, the other curling around the small blonde. My heart racing, I close my eyes. Her heart was beating fast as mines, that's how tightly I held her. I could feel her heart beat, it was pleasent. Her scent had a color, it was bright, like daisies. Like bumble bees. My other hand slid to connect with hers. Our fingers intertwined, I finally had her attention on me. My lips open, I try to speak the words that I knew would make her mines forever. But.. When I listened to myself, I didn't hear the correct words.

"Do you really love that guy more than me..?"

Rima immediatly pushed me off her. It hurted, more than it should've. It sent messages that clearly said, 'Rejection' And her eyes filled with small tears. She held back small whimpers. Her expression was never so harsh, she had both of her hands held together over her chest.

"You're an idiot! In idiot who envies everyone! And is obviously stupid enough to ruin the moment!"

"Ri-Rima.."

"You're so stupid! I am in love with you. Yet you have those girls crowding around you and giving you things they made from the bottom of their hearts.. Shouldn't _I_ be jealous?"

Rima quickly ran from the spot. My hand reached out for her again. But I pulled back, I didn't think she'd get that upset... I guess I should ignore those girls then..

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

Nagihiko's embrace, it was nice and comfoting. I was losing myself, my body felt hot. And I was so happy, I took a deep breath.

"I...love..yo-"

"Do you really love that guy more than me..?"

Memories rush back into my mind. Then I completely snapped. My emotions took over, my heart was slightly upset, no _**I**_ was really upset. My emotions controlled my actions, I spoke what I felt and I reacted as I felt.

_How dare he ask that when he's swarmed with girls all day? Doesn't he know how I feel about that? _

More and more questions fill my mind as I run. Tears rolling down my face.

_It was just fan girls from back then, of course he wouldn't be cruel and break their hearts. But it just hurted to see him with other girls. He's such a womanizer... Without even trying he is. Without Rythym he is!_

I had finally made it home, to my mom's house. I got properly dressed while wipping away my tears, when I had my hair in the right place and my clothes looking nice, I checked to see if my eyes were pink or my face was red. It was proof I had been crying. I wouldn't want my mother getting worked up about it. And Ikuto had enough problems already.

I asked if I could get dropped off. My mother asked and wanted to make sure I was safe. And she even gave me a small handbag with a horn just in case I needed help... When she dropped me off, she refused to leave till Ikuto came. She finally drove off.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V.**

Quickly after Rima disappeared I decided to go home and pratice Kimono dancing.. As usual. As I dressed as Nadeshiko, I slid my foot to the side and opened the fan. As it did it smacked the air, making a "FLACK!" noise. As I was doing this, my mother refused to watch me.

"There is something foging up your mind. You cannot dance clearly until you solve it. Have a break for today."

"But, mama.."

"Nagihiko.. A warrior must not let anger get the better of him, it will blind him if he allows it grow. And it'll lead him to his death."

_A break? Are you serious? I don't want a break.. I want to continue dancing.. And I'm fine.. I think._

I sighed and changed out of my clothes, then just walked around. It usually helps me feel a lot better. Then I sat at a bench and thought about why Rima got so upset. It seemed only minutes, but it was a while. I stood up and continued walking where ever my feet wanted to go. Soon I heard sobbing. And two familiar voices. Pushing aside the bushes' leaves I see a small blonde girl, here eyes filled with tears. And a tall boy with sea colored hair, he held her chin as if he were to kiss her.

_What is Rima doing with that..?_

Ikuto soon embraced her, she sobbed like she had before... She wasn't as violent to Ikuto as she was to me. She just excepted it.

"ri...Rima?"

The two turn to look at me. Rima's eyes widened and she pushed herself away from Ikuto. My heart basically stopped and felt clogged.

"Nagihiko? What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same.. And, what was that just there?"

"Nagi, Ikuto was just trying to help me feel better-"

"What ever.. Continue doing what you were before I came. Not like I seem to be of importance to you anymore.. Mashiro-chan.."

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V.**

_Mashiro..? Mashiro? This clearly means... He doesn't see me as a close friend anymore..._

My heart felt heavy and my chest ached. I watched Nagihiko leave. I then had streams of tears coming down my eyes. And I cupped my mouth, I cried loudly. I tried to make it more quiet..But I couldn't stop crying. Ikuto sat there, unsure what to do.

"I'm sorry Rima.."

I went on my knees and bent over crying. I swallowed hard, trying to tell Ikuto to hug me.

"I-Ikuto... Ca-can...nn...You..Just hug-gah... me...?"

He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and one hand patted my back. It was nice, it was as if he was telling me it was okay to cry.

We sat there for the next 20 Minutes... In each others arms, both heart broken and left with sorrow.

This was when I started to bother him more often... And avoid Amu and Nagi..

* * *

**Yuuka: Freakin Writer's block T~T**

**Ikuto: I hate you too :3**

**Yuuka: Shut up... Happy new years. I got this done at 3:44 am ... So lazy I worked on this for DAYS.**

**Amu: Read n Review!**

**Len: Yuuka owns nothing!**

**Yuuka: I love chu Len-SING FOR ME!**

**Len: o.o no.**

**Yuuka: It's rape or sing...**

**Len: *sings world is mine***

**Yuuka: *drags him to the rape closet anyways***

**Amu, Ikuto: O.O**

**Ikuto: Our turn :3**

**Amu: o_o never. *runs***


	7. Amu's shame, and Ikuto's love game

**Yuuka: Sorry, I've been really busy sorry 3x**

**Ikuto: Shut up-GET ON WITH IT!**

**Amu: Yuuka owns nothing!**

**Yuuka: So sorry, I have the most horrible writer's block the world has seen D:**

* * *

I don't know why... But she crosses my mind. Always. The pink silky hair that flows elegantly around her head. Her smile that pricks my heart, her backyard garden flower eyes that paralyzes me... But...Something about it... is changing... her hair is an incredible rate, till it reaches the end of her skirt. Believe it or not, she got quite shorter as well... This girl slid on a headband and her hair is fading to the color blonde. Just like her eyes. Her cheeks gotten kinda chubby, making the most adorable face the world has been turned down by. I want to embrace her. To envelop her in warmth that will bring her to sweat under her uniform. Not attempting to sound like a total pervert... But anyway, the girl is looking up and reaching her arms out to me. Our bodies get closer as I bury my face in her small shoulder. Afraid I'd break her, I slowly place my arms around her. My eyelids struggled to lift up. My vision is blurry. It was a dream.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. POKE."

"Urggghhh..."

Small fingers sandwich my cheeks as the pressure is greater b the moment.

"Ow...OwwhOwwwhhhOWWWHHH OWH!"

"WAKE UP, IKUTO."

"What was that for, Rima?"

I place my hand over my cheek as I stand up and she finally releases my face. Rubbing my cheek, I hope and beg for it to get over the pain soon.

"You were supposed to take me home, dofus."

"Isn't this your house?"

A silence reached the both of us and then the last few seconds ticked me off. My ears popped out of no where along with my tail.

"Don't call me a dofus if I brought you home! Dofus!"

"Oh, look who's the kid now."

"The first one who says kid first is the kid!"

Glare.

She gave me a glare. Then walked towards the entrance of her house. Looked back at me. Death glare. She gave me the death glare. I swear she muttered something... I'm in trouble. The someone finally opened the door. Her parents were arguing over the phone. She placed herself on the couch where her parent's scream echoed away from her. Then turned the audio up a little louder. She jumped a bit and stuck her tongue out at me. Yes, I'm in a tree watching her. She told me to, I swear. Rima had just got done explaining to her parents that she wanted to walk home instead of getting picked up. They argued without her talking back to them. She dropped her smile a little. But kept smiling hoping I didn't notice it.

Rima waved and I left.

But I noticed something was or is wrong.

* * *

**_Rima's P.O.V._**

Amu didn't look at me, too ashamed to say anything. Too afraid of my response. To afraid of losing me.I didn't even give her a moment of my time. I simply pretend she isn't there. Tadase would try to break our silence but I usually leave around he time he tries to do something. Then I start to snicker and leave the place for a bit. So it's been like this for a few weeks. Amu and I avoiding, that is. I won't say anything 'till she apologizes. If not, I will go on with the gig. I don't mind honestly, the fact she hurt Ikuto kinda bothered, A lot.

Ikuto and I text each other so much. Sometimes he visits...

I'm in my room... Laying on my bed. I can hear everything around me is so peaceful. I'm really dozing off... A quiet tap comes from my window. I turn lazily to look, I see the boy with deep ocean blue eyes and midnight blue hair standing before me. Something he did with Amu, I guess. I walk and open the window.

"I kinda feel like we're Romeo and Juliette."

"Pfft, why would I be in love with you?"

Ikuto looked at me, with a face that looked upset. He blinked and smiled. It was so weird... He blinked and then a whole new face blinked out and appeared as well. He pressed his warm lips softly on my forehead. Because I'm so short like that...

"Anyway, I'm gonna go."

"Then why come? Urgh. Nevermind, text"

"I will..."

He turned around and paused a bit, then looked back for a bit, frozen.

"You didn't answer the other question..."

Smirking he shook his head. Then tilted it back a little still looking at me.

"I think I'm falling for you. That's why.."

My mouth slowly starts to feel like it's dropping open yet shriveling up. My face is warm and I let out broken words.

"I was kidding. Sweet dreams, Rima."

He then made his escape. Like the cold night wind he brought a refreshing emotion to me and left me with a wish for more. Ikuto, my heart beats for him. Either that, or my heart stops every other second because of him. It felt so clogged. I couldn't breathe when the last words reached my ears and when I saw him leave into the night. I stood there staring. Wondering...

_'If you were kidding, then what was your reason for coming...?'_

* * *

"You are the perfect shopping servant the world can ask for~."

I am pretty sure he wasn't enjoying this.

"Why couldn't we just napped ontop of a hill?

"Because my knight would be asleep, so he wouldn't know whether or not if I got kidnapped. No one wants that."

* * *

**Yuuka: Sorry, totally falling asleep while typing this... -.-;**

**Ikuto: Sweet dreams~.**

**Yuuka: Stfu... A thousand apologies for the late late laaattteee chapter.**

**Night.**

My tune is more melancholy now.


	8. I can't play the violin, Ikuto

**Yuuka: Ugh, last chapter was CRAP.**

**Ikuto: so you made a part 2 =.=**

**Yuuka: ...shut up. I own nothing. Make up for everything ;] Look forward to it.**

**Ikuto: =.= What kind of crap-... they already have it in fron-Nevermind. -Face palm-**

**Yuuka: I know I know xD**

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

Rima took me shopping. Awesome... The only thing good about it was remembering when I first saw her smile and when she made me feel differently and made me see her differently than just some girl who looked younger than she actually is.

It was where we actually started talking.

She went easy on my and only had oh... uhm... four bags of merchandise she bought with her money. I'm happy it wasn't mine. I'm broke. Oh, I forgot to add that she only is making four shopping bags... so far. I heard a faint laughter. It sounded like Amu's laugh. I turned to see Amu wasn't there. It was someone else. Rima could tell it was bothering me. Considering the fact I was just looking around and spacing out a lot where ever we went. She'd ask if something looked good on her and turn to me, but I'd just sorta look out the store window. She would kick me and walk away to the fitting room.

"Stop thinking of Amu."

I grab my leg clenching my teeth.

"Yeesh."

* * *

For about three hours she's dragged me, store to store. Here and there she'd throw a fit and not even look at me. She'd start walking faster... and faster... and faster. We decided we should buy some food and rest. We bought a lot of food. Seems someone is stressed.. Not mentioning any names...

"Aren't we dating?"

Rima boomed. I blinked. That came out of no where...

"Well, I AM carrying your shopping bags."

She glared at me while she stabbed his cinnamon roll with her fork.

"Funny."

I swallowed a piece of mine. It came down rough and I ended up coughing.. No big deal... I think.

"Ikuto, just answer: Yes or no."

"Why does it bother you?"

She looked away, she was pissed.

"Nevermind. Forget it."

I chuckle lightly.

"Are you upset to know that this whole time I've been with you, I've been thinking of Amu and being all gloomy about it?"

"See if I care..."

Her lips pop out and she is not looking at me. But her legs are crossed as well as her arms. Then she starts to stuff her face with food.

"You are.."

She stands up and slams the table. (Not like she can slam for crap. She's kinda small so slamming to her is like pounding my fist in the palm of my hand when an idea comes up.)

"I am not!"

"Rima, you're falling for me and you don't even want to admit it?"

Her face is red and she is furious. Sometimes I wonder why women think that men are worse. Honestly. She's scaring me a little. I haven't even prepared my deathbed. Seriously.

"I hate you!"

She stormed off. I sat, finishing up my food. Also hers, I'll drop off her clothes later. I might as well give her some time alone.

* * *

**_Rima's P.O.V._**

What a... UGH! Me? Fall for him? What kind of crap is that?

"Hey, Rima!"

I look up, my hair flips and I am yelling.

"WHAT?"

People around look at me and walk away quickly.

It's Rima...and Amu. Awesome.

"I.. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us for a bit..? But if you don't want to.. i-it's fine.. Haha..."

"N-no! I'm sorry. I don't mind really.."

"Okay!"

Amu was quiet. I didn't give her any death glares. Considering she's all Ikuto thinks about.. Urgh.

We left the mall... Ikuto can come over later. I really don't wanna go back or tell Amu and them I was with him...

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

Rima is with us and we decided to go to get something to bite. Rima is eating a lot. Same with me. Yaya is laughing.

"Geez, what kind of stomachs do you two have?"

I guess we both are stressed? We get eye contact. Then I assume we challenged each other... Cause we both started to eat so much we all had to put our money in to pay. I laughed and caught her laughing too. But she stopped before I could be sure of it. She then left. As soon as she did, she seemed gloomy... I wonder if she's upset about us...

* * *

**_Rima's P.O.V._**

After I went home Ikuto waited at my window.

"What do you wa-"

Ikuto pinned me down on my bed. He stared intensely into my eyes. My face got warm and I looked away.

"Get off, you can get in trouble.."

"I don't care. You need to tell me why you've been so pissed off at me today."

"Okay I like you... I like you a lot. It doesn't help you always flirt with me and argue with me. I love arguing with you and talking to you I love being around you. It makes me feel really happy and I can't stop laughing or smiling when I'm with you.. and when you leave it feels like someone is squeezing my heart, trying to make it stop pounding... The other time when you said you might be falling for me.. I took it seriously, of course. It hurted when you said it was a joke. I really wanted it to be true.."

I look back at him, he wore a soft expression. It kind of said that he was relieved or something.. Not trying to sound bad.

He pressed his lips against mine, I have no idea why but I wrapped my arms around his neck. There we lay on my bed doing nothing but make out. Not... like I wanted more... Kissing is fine.

He pulled back and his lips went next to my ear. I could feel his warm breath traveling down my breath as her whispered in my ear.

"Rima, I really meant what I said that time. I just didn't want to admit it."

He smiled and got off of me and walked towards the window. I sat up and looked at him. I could tell I looked really sad, from his expression that is.

"See ya."

"Yeah.."

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

Everyday for a week we meet up here at the Cafe. Rima still avoids talking to me. When she doesn't she's on the phone with someone...

Nagihiko hasn't been taking all of this well. He hasn't been dancing at all. Then again, he hasn't even come out a lot. I see him walking around parks, just never contacts the group anymore.

I wonder if she's been talking to him.

I doubt it though.

Nagihiko has been texting me... a lot.

We'll get to that later though. I have to get Rima to talk to me..

I run my fingers through my hair and I swear I pulled out a lot of hair..

I then look at Rima... I'm dying not being able to feel like she doesn't hate me for telling her to shut up..

Why can't I say anything to her? When I try to say sorry or start a conversation leading to my apology I end up choking on my own breath. It's funny to watch, apparently.

"Amu-chii, you look like a fish!"

Yaya looked at me and Pepe snickered while nodding with her arms crossed. I look at Yaya and let out a small sigh.

What else was I supposed to do? The tension is stabbing me along with guilt. I hated moments like this. This silence between us has been going on for two weeks.. No no no, a month.

Crazy, huh? I've had it, I can't live like this anymore. Not being able to talk to Rima, she's my friend!

I look up with all my courage along with a straight face.

"Ri-Rima, I can't deal with this anymore! How long are we going to play this ridiculous quiet game? I know what I did a month ago was horrible. I'm sorry for that! It's ust I felt really weird seeing you with Ikuto.. I'm just so used to him chasing me! It just made me so frustrated... I.. I'm sorry, Rima.."

Yaya looks at me blankly.

"Should I... leave...?"

I raised an eyebrow,

"Well you sorta already here so.. why?"

"Amu, you're talking to no one."

I turn around to look for Rima. Who was long gone to even be aware that I was going to give a speech.

Yaya stuck her thumb up smiling. Her teeth shining and a sparkle in her eye though.

"It's alright, I recorded the whoooollllllleeeee thing."

My jaw dropped. My face just let out some steam and now I'm officially blushing of embarrassment.

"YAYA!"

* * *

_**Rima's P.O.V.**_

I sat in a Cafe with Yaya and Amu. Yaya hoping that our silence would break. And of course Amu the heroine of the heart's egg, tried to say something but ended up looking like she was fish out in the blazing heat, with water staring at her dead in the face. Annoyed, I stormed off. She looked down in shame. I guess she wasn't going to chase after me. If you're that ashamed of what you've done, why did you even do it? Gosh, you're such an idiot, Amu.

I pull out my phone, dial out Ikuto's number-until my phone rings, that is. Ikuto's calling. I smirk and pick up the call.

"Yes, what is it that the stray kitten needs from the royal Queen?"

"What kind of sadistic sarcasm was that now, Rima?"

"Heehee, the kind you like apparently."

"Touche."

"Where are we meeting?"

"We're going on a date to the park."

"Just a park? I guess. Which one?"

"Hurry up, though. The one we haven't gone to yet."

"Why does the Queen need to hurry? Oh, okay."

"Haha, hurry or you won't get your present."

"Uh! F-fine!"

Click.

I am now running at the moment, my little legs are finally working out for once. I'm grasping for air and my ribs are in pain. I finally made it to the park we haven't gone to... as a couple. Ikuto was sitting at the top of a stage or something. It had a table of some sort in the middle of it with his violin case placed on it. He hopped down the stairs towards e and held out his hand. I grabbed it as he pulled me up. I pulled my hand away and smacked it.

"Now my reward for working out for you and only you."

He chuckled and we both walked up the stairs and towards his violin case.

Amu showed me this place before, she told me she saw Ikuto playing his violin here... Not necessarily told me, she was talking in her sleep when we sat on the bench after wandering around and finally healed an X-egg. She saw the place and fell asleep. Then started on with, 'Ikuto's melody was empty and cold, like the wind that flew by us and the moon shined its heart out right behind him.' or some crap like that.

"You're gonna play a song for me?"

Ikuto smiled as he pulled his violin out, nodded then started to play.

I closed my eyes and listened as I got up and sat next to his case. Just listening. It sounded so beautiful. The song... could only be described as colors and objects along with my emotions... It was like a pink ribbon flowing from his heart wrapping itself around me. While honey filled the sky, it sounded like... sugar, sweets that you can enjoy any night or day, anytime. When he was done I looked at him. I giggled.

"Beautiful."

He put his violin down and placed his hand on top of my head.

"Not even close to your smile."

Next thing I knew our lips were together. I wasn't even aware we were kissing. It just... happened. I didn't even know how made the first move. I bet it was Ikuto.

When he pulled back, he grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling. I blushed a little and I couldn't wipe my smile off.

"Rima."

"Yes..?"

His voice was so soft now.

"We've kissed only twice, we've been on countless of friendly dates... We barely know each other still, but I really want to get more serious with you.. Just a try. For once in my life I don't think about Amu.. Sorta, I think of you too. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I hate you.."

I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist. He was laughing though. I was crying. I couldn't help it. I had no idea I just started crying. Then sobbing into his shoulder. He just laughed and hugged me tighter.

"I'm already yours.."

I let out. He pulled back smiling.

"I know that guys would think I'm crazy, no.. Anyone would think that. I don't expect you to be ready for this but.. We're both old enough to think about it."

Ikuto grabbed his violin and I just watched him.

"I can't play."

I laughed a little.

He placed his fingers on one of the pegs that tighten the violin strings, he loosened it and something fell out. He showed me it.

"Marry me?"

* * *

**Yuuka: It was all too fast... =.=**

**Ikuto: Eh... Oh well.**

**Rima: You DID give us only two months till our wedding day.**

**Yuuka: I know Dx but three weeks passed and now you two have a month of planning so I thought... yeah... **

**Please comment! ^.^ I want to know how I could write better!**


	9. Tomorrow

**Yuuka: DUN DUN DUUNNNNNN. I have to end this soon. =.= I'm not so active on fanfiction.**

**Ikuto: Thus why you should BE ACTIVE! D:**

**Amu: -nods- I wanna know how it ends.**

**Yuuka & Ikuto: O.O Are you sick?**

**Amu: N-no! Is it wrong to wanna know how it ends?**

**Yuuka: I KNOW! I WILL WRITE ON MY PHONE AND TRANSFER IT TO THE LAPTOP! -has special ways to do so-**

**Rima: Yuuka owns nothing..!**

* * *

_**Rima's P.O.V.**_

"Marry me?" Ikuto wore the biggest smile...

I nodded.

"I didn't hear you." He said trying not to chuckle.

I blushed like mad and smiled while turning away.

"I said yes!"

Ikuto pressed his lips against mine and pulled back. He wore a perverted grin and I slap his cheek. Not to hard. It was more like a push than a slap, actually.

"You are NOT getting anything from me, Ikuto. You have to work for it." I whispered it in his ear and he hugged me.

"Kidding. But.. it wouldn't be _too _bad..." He chuckled jokingly as I roll my eyes and pull back from the hug.

Grabbing the violin, I turned the peg enough for the string to not sag down. But it didn't look tight enough.. So I continued turning until-SNAP!-the string snapped and whipped my hand. Cutting into my skin and it bleed.

"Oww!" I yelped.

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and looked at the bleeding cut.

"I think your violin is jealous of me, Ikuto." I laughed a little as he put it away.

Then he kissed the cut gently and looked at me with a soft, warm smile.

"It doesn't matter. I'd have you any day over my violin."

He put me on his back and grabbed his violin case. Then began walking. I was going to ask Ikuto if he knew where my house was, but he came over once. So he probably knew the way. Then an idea popped up. No, in fact, TWO ideas popped up! I lean forward and nip at his ear. A shiver went down his spine, I knew it. Then he turned slowly so he wouldn't slam into my nose or something.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something~." I said cheerfully.

"What?"

"We're getting married, right?"

"Yeah..."

"When?"

"I don't know... when do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible." I said nuzzling his back.

"Alrighty.. Is that all?"

"Nope."

"Then what is it, Rima?" He said curiously.

"Curiosity killed the cat~." Ikuto laughed and came back with,

"But you'd miss me if I died." He said softly in a sad tone.

"..."

What was I suppose to say? 'Oh Ikuto I was just kidding.' or 'Why? ARE YOU GONNA DIE? IS THAT WHY YOU SAID THAT?'

"Cat got your tongue...?" He laughed and I pound on his shoulder. It probably felt like a good massage to him, though.

"Ugh! I don't even know why I said yes to you!"

"Hahaha! Oh really? You don't?"

"No!"

"Because you love me, silly!"

"Shut! up! Shaddap! Shaddap! SHUT ITTTTTT!"

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V._**

****So you wanna know what hapened during the time Ikuto and Rima were falling in love with each other? Well. I won't tell you specifically, because that's far too much work. But I'll try to. The day Nagihiko found out Rima was hanging out with Ikuto, he was devastated. He came to me. The boy is strong, his heart was shattered and yet he still loves her with all of the broken pieces. He has been hanging around with me a lot. Just not at the mall. He stays home when we go. Because he preferred to stay away from Ikuto. Because something bad might go bad between the two of them. Nagihiko has been doing the best he can, he's still smiling brightly and doing everything just as fine. But we all know that's not true. He's in pain, and it's all my fault. If I had never replied to Ikuto about my feelings, Rima and Nagihiko might have gotten a chance together.

"Amu.." Nagihiko says staring into space.

"...Yeah?" I reply turning to look at him and waiting for him to answer.

"I miss Rima..."

"Well... You kinda were the one... blowing her off..."

Nagihiko looked at me and sighed, he felt it was true.

"I did this to myself..." He rubbed his face frustrated.

"Well you're waiting for her, right? What goes around comes around. Just wait for the karma girl to get you.."

Nagihiko looked at me.

"Pfft... Karma girl?" He bursted out laughing and wiped his eyes.

"Hey! Gotta admit it was pretty good name, huh!" I laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled warmly for once in a while.

"Oh, Amy-chan." I turn to see Tadase. He's wearing a soft smile. But it soon dropped.

Something is wrong with him.

* * *

_**Rima's P.O.V.**_

We finally make it to my house. Ikuto sets me down and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, bye."

I grab his sleeve, then shook my head.

"You're lucky tonight." I winked.

"Oh?"

The door swung open. My mother looked at me then looked at Ikuto.

"Mom, this is my fiancee, Ikuto Tsukiyomi." My mom looked behind her then back at me.

"Honey, that's great..! When..?"

"Tomorrow." Ikuto says immediately.

Then my mom looks at the two of us with a smile.

"That's great darling!"

I look at Ikuto confused.

"That soon?"

He nodded. "We're capable of it. We don't need anything fancy. We've got all we need anyway." He kissed my nose.

Then I heard something drop. My mom looked behind her again then back at us.

"Hey, you're friend is here, Rima."

"...Who?" Ikuto and I both look at my mom.

* * *

**Yuuka: I'm falling asleep writing this. AND I'M SITTING! =w= I'll write another chapter ASAP! Don't worry! First thing when I wake up (and after I do my homework..)!**

**Ikuto: Good night!**

**Yuuka: Sorry it's uber short!**


	10. A Perfect Start

**Yuuka: I'm soooo sorry! I had a lot of personal problems up until now! .**

**Ikuto: Teenage years. Gotta love them.**

**Yuuka: Look on the bright side; I've gone through depression, family problems and am currently in a relationship while I was gone so MORE EXPERIENCE MEANS MORE AWESOME WRITING FOR YOU! :D**

**Rima: Yuuka owns nothing.**

* * *

_**Rima's P.O.V.**_

I looked behind my mother into the living room. I see a pink headed girl whose eyes are a dull shade of yellow and skin pale. Her phone on the floor, which I assume she dropped and made the 'thud' sound. My eyes widened and Ikuto held my hand tightly.

"A-amu?"

She smiled and let out a small laugh. Her eyes were flowing salty tears. She chuckled while crying. She was at her breaking point.

"I'm sorry. I'll... just go now..."

She picked herself up and walked out of the house. Not making eye contact; like a ghost who relives its past everyday. I turn and pull her arm.

"Amu...!"

She pulled her arm away.

"I'm sorry I told you to shut up, Rima. It was wrong. But...You knew-everyone knew but Ikuto knew... That I... Loved him. What kind of a best friend are you?" Her voice a little shaky and she spoke strongly towards me. I felt horrible. Like I killed a million people. Like I should go and... die... Amu looked so hurt and betrayed. "Yeah, I screwed up. At least**_ I_** was trying to fix it while trying to figure everything out. Goodbye, Rima..." She looked a little more softer at Ikuto, "goodbye..."

My mom handed Amu her phone and Amu bowed then left. My mom closed the door and went to her room knowing we needed alone time. I look down and Ikuto grabs my shoulder.

"Don't let it get to you."

Ikuto tried to comfort me. I just sighed and hugged him tightly sobbing. He placed his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. He kissed my forehead then looked at me.

"Don't cry, okay? I'm marrying you tomorrow. Nothing is going to stop us."

He looked at me with a smile as he wiped my eyes. I blinked and kissed him. Our warm wet kisses always made me feel better. But this time it only comforted me a bit. My love for him did not change, though. I had to get over what just happened. Tomorrow, we're getting married. Ikuto and I will be together forever after that. I never knew or even thought I'd be here with Ikuto. He slides his arms around me and cuddles me. I yawn a bit.

"Tired my Queen?"

I chuckled, "yes, knight."

He swooped me up and carried me up to my room. He placed me on the bed and slid under the blankets with me. We just cuddled until we fell asleep. I stayed awake for another two hours. Trying to put the Amu thing behind me. It was true; all our friends knew she was in love with Ikuto. I guess I just wanted to make sure he'd still be there when Amu realized it. But... That didn't go to well. I stare at Ikuto, his hair blending with the blue night. I smile a little. He's so adorable. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life like this... With him... I finally slowly drifted off asleep.

* * *

**_Amu's P.O.V._**

Tadase dumped me today. He just wanted to make sure I really wanted to be with him. Since he wanted to be with me. He knows he can't compete with Ikuto and backed down. Aparently everyone but Ikuto and I knew that I was in love with him. I wanted to talk Rima and Ikuto about this. That I am in love with Ikuto. I walk to Rima's house, waiting for her return. I got along with her mom quite well. Everything was fine until the door swung open and news came out that Ikuto and Rima were getting married. I snapped... No... I finally had enough. I've finally reached my limit. I got up and told Rima what I've been wanting to say to her. Then actually left. I stayed up all night wondering what I should do on their wedding day...

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

This is where we started. In matter of hours we got a cake, a dress, our families, our friends and everything was right. Amu volunteered to be the Maid of Honor. Rima wanted that, anyway. While I was getting everything ready, Amu wanted to speak to me. She hugged me, knocking me into the air and hitting the ground. Telling me she loved me.

And honestly... The world halted. Just for Amu this one time. I smiled feeling a little happy hearing this from Amu.

"Amu, it's too late."

I told her. It was too late.

"I'm in love with Rima. You are her best friend. Now go and support her."

I said a little harshly at her. Rima was my savior. She cared when Amu didn't and understood me better. I slowly fell in love with the cheerful, sarcastic, prankster who looks like an eight year old at times. But today, she looked no where near eight. Way too mature and beautiful. Kukai was my best man. He smiled and nudged me. Rima blushed a little walking down the aisle towards me.

Amu stood there smiling. It didn't look fake. It looked and felt real. She watched us constantly smile at each other while the priest spoke.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

Rima smiled and giggled as she got ready to walk down the aisle, she looked at me and hugged me tightly. Her dad smiled brightly.

"I love you, Amu!"

I laughed... I'm so happy for her. I didn't know how to feel about this at first, but I know she picked the right person. Since he loves her back and won't come back to me. I'm glad Ikuto told me what he did minutes ago. He's going to loyal to Rima. I'm happy for them...

She walked down the isle. And something seemed a little off. Maybe it was me, everyone wondering why I'm so happy. I looked at the couple like everyone else, it was a sweet moment. It almost killed me, though. My Best friend and the love of my life marrying together... I wonder what I did wrong to deserve this? I heal x eggs... I don't know. All I know is that Ikuto and I probably weren't meant for each other. Yet...It still hurts so much.

"If any of you has reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

There was a silence. Even Nagihiko didn't object.

Here came the, "I do's."

Rima sarcastically said, "I can't do this..."

The audience blinked in confusion. Ikuto laughed and looked at her. Then... She didn't respond.

"I can't do this. I'm not suppose to be here... Amu is. I'm sorry."

Rima gave the bouquet to me.

"I'm stupid.. I'm sorry, Amu. Be happy."

Rima smiled. Her face showed a painful expression. It was a surprise she wasn't in tears.

"Why aren't you crying..?" I asked.

"I can't cry, it's your wedding day." She hugged me and walked out.

Ikuto looked at the door Rima exited. I felt awkward now..

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." Was all I could say.

Ikuto looked back at me, then glomped me.

He was in pain.

* * *

**A month later...**

Ikuto and I weren't married that day. He was really heartbroken because of Rima. I was there to comfort him. Rima spent some time in a foreign country since. She needed time away from us all. Ikuto still misses Rima.

* * *

**Yuuka: No more for me. x_x**

**Ikuto: WTF WHY?!**

**Yuuka: WRITER'S BLOCK AND SHIZZ D:**

**Amu: -Shot- WHYYYYY.**

**Rima: R&R**


	11. Three Years Later

**Yuuka: This is the final chapterrrrrrr.**

**Rima: Yuuka owns nothing.**

**Amu: Intense...**

**Yuuka: Oh, umm they are all about 18 ish 19 ish :P Ikuto is what... 22. :O**

**Ikuto: Good. No more pedophiling for me :DD**

**Yuuka: ...That's not a word.**

**Ikuto: Shut up and write, already!**

* * *

_**Amu P.O.V.**_

Ikuto and I weren't married that day. He was really heartbroken because of Rima. I was there to comfort him. Rima spent some time in a foreign country since. She needed time away from us all. Ikuto still misses Rima very much. I honestly am trying not to think that this is my opportunity to snatch Ikuto. That's just wrong to him..

"Go away.." He'd tell me this everyday I come to take care of him.

"If I do, no one will make sure you're healthy and clean." I try to win the argument..

"What ever." He'd just lay on the sofa and stare at the ceiling.

"Hungry?" I'd ask bringing in bags of grocery.

"No." He'd reply.

"I'm making chicken wings." I smile while digging through the kitchen.

"I don't care..." Ikuto mumbles.

I laugh a little after and prepare to cook. I stopped and turned the T.v. on and put on a movie for Ikuto. Then go wash my hands and start to put the chicken in warm water as I continue to get some salts and start the oven. After that I watched a bit of the movie with Ikuto. Then went back to get the chicken cleaned and place them in a bowl. I turn off the sink and pour various amounts of different salts. Then mix up the chicken so then salts could spread and place them on a tray into the oven. (Author's note: This was something my dad and step mom often tried to teach me to cook. It might sound weird, but it's very delicious.)

"It's done, Ikuto." I'd kneel next to him and get some rice and a piece of chicken to feed him.

He grabs the plate and walks away to the dining table.

"I can feed myself."

* * *

As I was washing the dishes Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I turned to look up and he pressed his lips against mine. His warm soft lips against mine... It made me dizzy. Then he pulled back from the wet kiss.

"Will you leave, now?"

I feel my chest start to become heavy and I smiled,

"Do you want me to leave that bad?" I ask softly.

"Yes. I don't want to see you, anymore." He turned away not looking at me.

"Okay." I smile even more brightly and slip on my shoes, then walk out of his house.

* * *

_**Ikuto's P.O.V.**_

I don't know why she still tries. I know this isn't because she wants me to love her back, it's because she cares. But I know I'll just take her down with me. Plus, it annoys me just to see her love me this much when I don't feel anything for her, anymore. How can anyone put up with this pain? It's stupid... When she tried to feed me, she sad, "Ahh" in a merry tone. How could she do that?

I peeked at her washing the dishes. She was the saddest thing ever. Then she smiled, like something comforted her. And she began to hum. Maybe she'll go away if she got one thing from me. I pulled her close and kissed her. I felt like my heart had been stabbed. I miss Rima. I pulled back from the pain, then had a small conversation with Amu. It got her to finally leave me alone..

I spent the rest of my night staring at the ceiling.

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

_****_"So... You still love Rima?"

"Of course. Plus, I was being a dumb idiot three years ago." Nagihiko stood up, "I'm going to propose to her."

"Be a little considerate and ask her out, Nagi..?"

"Rima still has feelings for me."

"No, she doesn't."

"I know Rima was meant for me, Amu." Nagi walked away.

I sighed and heard something that stood out. Out of all the chatting and noise, I heard footsteps getting louder and louder.

"Amu.." I turn to see a blond girl with wavy hair before me.

"Ri-...Rima...!"

* * *

**_Rima's P.O.V._**

During the time I stood in front of Ikuto, I looked at Nagihiko.. And smiled. I must've thought I was marrying him. I looked at Ikuto and felt a small smile. This isn't what I wanted. I guess, Ikuto was just a crush. Something I thought was serious... But... He wasn't. I didn't want to go through this. It was wrong. So I left. Handing the bouquet to Amu. Knowing that she'd do better with Ikuto.

So three years later; when I decide to come back to my home, I spot Amu and Nagi. I admit, it looked quite suspicious until I talked to Amu.

"Are you and... Nagi together?"

"Oh no, goodness, no!" She laughed.

I smile and laugh from relief.

"Oh. How's Ikuto?" I ask.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he told me he never wanted to see me."

I look at her blankly,

"What?"

As Amu explained to me what happened, I apologize.

"What for? If Ikuto didn't want me, then he doesn't want me... I sort of... lost hope of us ending together before you left, anyway.."

It got silent but we eventually talked about what happened during the past three years. And eventually, our chat had to come to an end.

"You're going home, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Amu looked at me confusingly.

"Maybe we can hang out later tonight." I smiled. She nodded and we went off.

* * *

I knocked on the door and heard footsteps.

"Who is it?"

"Open up for the Queen."

Silence... The door opens. The man with midnight blue hair and blueish purple eyes stood inside the house.

"Hey.."

"Hello." I smile at him.

"...Come inside.."

I walk in and sit on the sofa.

* * *

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

I get a text from Rima.

_Subject: Slave. Yes, you._

_Text: Meet me at the amusement park. You know which one, too._

__I laugh a bit and head out. Walking along the fence I spot a blond waving next to a man with long purple hair; both dressed quite nicely.

"Hey!" I run towards them.

"Amu, I'm sorry. I'm going on a date with Nagi... Mind keeping my pet company?"

"oh... Yeah..! No problem..!" I try not to sound disappointed. Then turn to see Ikuto.

"Hey, Amu."

Nagi and Rima left us and I look down.

"I'm sorry.. I should go."

Ikuto swooped me off my feet.

"Nu-uh. You owe me for lying to me."

"W-what?"

"You said you didn't love me. You're a liar."

He walked towards the Ferris Wheel and set me down. And we got on.

"Are... you going to kiss me at the top or propose or something...?" I jokingly ask in a sad tone.

"Pfft. I could be more romantic if I wanted to." The Ferris wheel stops. Ikuto opens the door and I see we've reached a plank leading to a rooftop. He offers his hand and I take it.

The rooftop was like a green house, covered with plants and flowers is a swinging bench. We sit down and he points to a yellow rose bud.

"Around this time the flower blooms. I want us to watch it."

I stare intensely at it...

"It looks kinda funny..." I comment.

"It's beautiful, what are you talking about?" He says smiling at me.

After a bit, it bloomed and we see something in it. He picks the yellow rose and gives it to me.

"Marry me." He says.

I look at the rose, and inside is a ring.

"Yes!" I hug him tightly.

"I'm stupid for ignoring you for even a moment. I'm so madly in love with you. I thought Rima was for me... But after a week of not seeing you.. I missed you. I thought it'd go away but... these three years I've missed you. Never leave me, again... please.."

"I won't, Ikuto." I said in tears.

You can guess what happened next. Ikuto and I got married along with Rima and Nagihiko. We're all happy with what we have. Ikuto and I... will never part again...

**The end.**

* * *

**Yuuka: OHHHH YEAHH! :DD**

**Ikuto: -Claps-**

**Amu: I... liked that ending... /3/**

**Rima: I know. Me too..**

**Nagihiko: Awhh.. -Glomps-**

**Yuuka: Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
